A day in the muggle world
by LavenderSkyline
Summary: One-year-old Harry and his parents go to the muggle world for a day to attend a fair and visit other places. One-shot. Please review, as this is my first HP fanfic!


My eyes snapped open. I looked around. I didn't want to be up right now, it was still dark out. But then I remembered what we were doing today. We were going to the muggle fair.

"YAAAAA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing my parents to come rushing in the room.

"Harry! What are you doing up at this hour?" Mum said, tucking a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"The sun's not even up yet!" Dad said, gesturing to the window.

I grinned. They were up now.

They sighed at the same time. "Well, I suppose we should get ready..."

I soon learned it was a poor decision to get up early. After Mum and dad finished dressing me, I had to sit and wait.

It was the longest time in my life.

Or, so it seemed...

When the sun was up and the sky was clear blue, we set out. Mum balanced me on one hip as we walked out of our house. Various neighbors waved to us.

"Going out already? Why, it's so early in the morning!" one of our neighbors piped up. Mum laughed.

"Well, Harry here decided he wanted to be up at five hundred hours this morning."

"Oh my. Well, have fun wherever you're going!" She said, turning back to her garden. She appeared to be watering the small plants.

I don't rememeber exactly how we got to that weird place. I just remember Dad tapping his wand on some particular bricks on the wall, me looking away to glance at a butterfly, and then the wall being divided neatly.

It still didn't seem out of the ordinary, though.

Mum and Dad passed through a bar with strange looking people. They waved to all of them as the people waved to them.

Then, we were there. The muggle world.

At the time, I thought it was weird.

We went to a place called a fair that Mum suggested.

It was full of kids, food, and odd looking machines.

I thrust my little arm towards the candy machine that looked like it was full of clouds.

"Oh, you want the candy floss?" Mum said, carrying me over to the machine.

Ah, so that's what it was called!

Mum was from this place, so she was basically a genius.

"Hello, may we get some candy floss?"

"Sure. That'd be £5"

"Lily...I only brought wizard money!" Dad whispered to mum.

Mum smiled, dug in her pocket, and handed the man the money. He gave up some of the cloud stuff.

I bit into it. It had a weird texture...I chewed for a few seconds before deciding I liked it, only to find out I hadn't been chewing and it had dissolved on my tongue.

After that, we rode a bunch of rides.

There was this one where it went around and around in circles until you were dizzy, in which I wanted to get off of VERY quickly.

There was another that went up and down like a slide, that felt as if it would never end. I kept going down and down and down for what seemed like eternity, the world a blur around me.

There were many I wasn't allowed to ride, though I yearned to.

I crawled down some slides and rode a Ferris wheel in dad's lap. I loved seeing the fairground from all the way up in the air, seeing all the people that were much bigger than me up close but seemed like the size of an ant from up here.

After all the rides, Mum and Dad were hungry. I wasn't really. I had eaten that entire cloud. Which, had made me feel slightly hyper...

They got lunch at a snack stand. Of course, I wanted a hot dog, too.

I had one bite of one.

I was satisfied.

We left the fair after that, so mum could check around at some old stores. She kept dressing me in tiny clothes and asking dad to take pictures.

One lady stopped by and saw the picture. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head when she saw it move.

I don't know why she was shocked to see it.

We went to Mum's old house so we could see my grandparents. They were happy to see us.

"Where's Petunia?" Mum asked while hugging grandma.

"Off somewhere...she's been so mad since you left," Grandma said. Mom sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hopefully she'll get over it..." she muttered, before returning to the cheery conversation.

I didn't know who Petunia was or what she was mad about, but she didn't stay in my thoughts for long.

We had dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's, to my happiness. They showered me with love there.

They pulled out a bin of Mum and Aunt Petunia's toys from when they were my age, sat on the floor, and played with me until dinner.

After dinner, Mum suggested we walk home, since we'd gotten everywhere by walking, but Dad said he wanted to show us one more surprise.

He lead us to a small area I front of a lake I didn't recognize.

"We should take a picture here. It's so pretty at sunset..." Dad said. Mum agreed.

"Smile for the camera!" The random lady we'd asked to take our picture said happily, almost sang.

"Three...two...one..." then there was the clicking of a camera.

"Hold on, I think someone blinked..." she said, trying to look at the picture, but Mum took away the camera.

"Okay, thank you, goodbye!" she said quickly.

"Let's go home now..." she said, turning to Dad.

~10 years later~

"Thanks for giving this to me, Hagrid," Harry said, running his hand along the surface of the photo album.

Hagrid smiled through his bushy beard. "No problem, Harry."

Harry stared at the photo. He saw him and his parents in front of a lake at sunset. He was smiling a little baby grin.

Though he didn't remember it...he knew he had fun that day.

 **Thank you guys for reading! I'm not actually from England, so I had to search most of these terms, forgive me if I get one wrong. I dedicate this to Yazzy...who loves Harry Potter as much as I do.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
